User talk:Entropy/NFT
Looks good so far. Mind if I separate the different characters into sections? It'll make editing skills easier. I think I can finish up a few characters here, I'll add skills and separate characters in two edits, so you can easily revert just in case. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 01:09, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Zehtuka ''does have a defensive stance, Whirling Defense. Arshay Duskbrow 01:09, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::yep, just fixed that myself. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 01:25, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::Also, I was hearing that Mhenlo actually uses Whirling Defense and Throw Dirt, though I haven't fought him yet. I'll have to run through the arena a few times more, and take screencaps of skills... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 01:26, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :::You know, that is interesting. I was facing Zehtuka as a Trapper myself and he never used Whirling Defense. Pity, it may have cost him the round... (T/ ) 23:02, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Maybe he uses stances based on the foe he's against. I'm almost always wielding a melee weapon, so every time I see him he uses it... but really, bringing traps is what cost him the match, not his choice of stances. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 00:16, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Vekk has Armor of Mist, Shatterstone, Blurred Vision, and Ice Spear, too. Morghan has Apply Poison and Anthem of Flame. Zho has Troll Unguent. More if I can see them. Err...Silly me. I got Sogolon and Morghan mixed up again. Sakkaku Kaikou 01:38, 25 August 2007 (CDT) I added watever skills I could remember, Finished all or Mhenlos, and added a couple to a few others. Hope this helps Luminarus 02:04, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Fought koss, didn't see any other skills but he tried to use Shock at one point. --Rotfl Mao 02:28, 25 August 2007 (CDT) '''Gwen '''has this build and some others that I've since forgotten. Royally annoyed me, as I was a Warrior. '''Ghostly Hero' appears to be the same as normal (Cyclone Axe, D-shot, etc). Koss standard Shock/Evisc Warrior, always seems to open with Shock. maybe others, but he didn't last long enough for me to see. Panaku and maybe others. --Kale Ironfist 02:51, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Ah, that reminds me, there's a Kurzick Assassin who uses Moebius Strike as well. I forget what the rest of the build was, though. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 03:19, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :On second thought, that Kurzick Assassin's from the boxing game. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 03:40, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Uh...Mhenlo definitely has Mending. I saw him use it, and was mad that I didn't bring an interrupt. So something on the skill bar is wrong.162.83.100.211 00:24, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :Bonetti's is probably the skill not supposed to be there. --Kale Ironfist 01:22, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::You can always change the page if you want. Since you have actually fought him and I haven't that would be a good idea really, I was just copying the traditional 55 build to the best of my knowledge. Most are Mo/W or Mo/Me with Channeling. Although, Symbol of Wrath on a 55 is a bit questionable too... (T/ ) 08:56, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::Too bad I've yet to run into him. Anyway, I did overhear someone in the town, ranting about how Mhenlo had stooped so low; apparently, he's one of the only 55 monks that uses Throw Dirt and Whirling Defense. Keep an eye out for those skills; I assume the person was correct in saying they were there, but I don't know... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 09:23, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::::But that does not make sense, how can he fit all that on his skillbar? It is already at the limit of 8 skills right now. If he's 55 he must have Prot Spirit, SoJ, and Healing Breeze/Mending at the least...And, why would Mhenlo use Ranger skills that are linked to Expertise? That makes Throw Dirt and Whirling Defense last like 5 seconds. (T/ ) 09:25, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Like I said, I haven't seen them in action as of yet, so it's just what I've heard at the moment. I wonder if I could possibly make a tanking build that could "force" foes to show all their skills (give them conditions to remove, hexes to deal with, spells to interrupt, and attacks to counter)... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 09:28, 26 August 2007 (CDT) split? Since the article is so large, and the yet-missing quotes will make it even larger, the info should be put into the respective character articles, like "skills used in Factions", "Skills used in Nightfall", "Skills used in the NFT" etc. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 09:48, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::Well the info should and will be but into respective characters' pages, i don't get what would you want to split this page into, and more importantly - why. This is about the tournament and it serves a perfect purpose as a knowledgebase about it. I think the tournament article(the proper one) should be based just like that, with all particiants skillsets, tips for players etc. Some article are just large because they have to be large ^^ --Rotfl Mao 09:55, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :::This is just in my userspace for now, eventually this info can be moved over to the main page, the respective character pages, etc. I'm only interested in compiling the Builds and Strategies here...recording Quotes too would make this a totally huge page, and it's already big. Like Mao says, this is just a repository for knowledge atm. And remember it is still only the Sneak Peek weekend, so things may still get changed. When EotN proper comes out, and other Wiki users have had time to compile all the other stuff like quotes, that's when we will split. (T/ ) 23:02, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Little Thom His note says he doesn't have self-heal, but you have Healsig on his skill bar. --Wizardboy777 13:09, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :I have screenie of him using healing sig. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 15:42, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::After fighting little thom for 20 minutes with a crappy 55 build, I never saw him use shock. Maybe you need to be kiting? Zaboomafoo 18:12, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :::This is all just what I remember, it may or may not be right. This is not gospel so please, correct if you can :) Though I am very sure I saw Shock. (T/ ) 23:02, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Well, I didn't have definitive proof that he doesn't use shock either (perhaps he only uses it at certain times/conditions, which would mean leaps and bounds for the skill-spamming AI of PvE) and also my wiki skill is pretty low, which is why most of my contribs are on talk pages ::shrug:: Zaboomafoo 23:30, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::::He used it as an Interrupt, is what I remember. Like, I try to cast Favorable Winds and he uses Shock. I think. (T/ ) 00:14, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Kilroy Stonekin I must LOL at his build. It looks like he's using the old Paladin pre-made (complete with Mending and Healing Hands). --Kale Ironfist 18:52, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :It's LEEROY JENKINS! (T/ ) 23:02, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::I've got a nice screenie of him yelling that at the start of the match... :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 00:17, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Mhenlo Are you sure Mhenlo uses Prot Spirit? I never saw him use it and my battle with him went on for quite some time. I think it may be an inherent bonus he gets during the Tournament as having him recast it would leave him prone to interrupts which would make the fight much easier. As Mhenlo is one of the trickier builds to beat in the Tournament having him beaten by one interrupt was probably decided against by Anet and as such they gave him the inherent Prot Spirit. Lyra Valo 14:57, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :I think he has it on him as a permanent enchantment, or he uses Protective Bond. Either way, if you Gaze of Contempt him, and mash a Lightning Hammer on him with 18 Air Magic, he takes 189 damage, and his Health Bar doesn't change one itty bit... But you still win :P --84.24.206.123 14:58, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::I fought Mhenlo only once, with my modified Cripshot build. He did already have an Enchantment on him before the match started, but I could not tell what it was. In any case, +7 degen and two hits from my Bow killed him almost instantly. So he probably does not have Mending as the already-cast Enchantment. I don't think he has an inherent Prot Spirit either, because my Dshot did its normal stated damage, not 5 like it should. Also in other news, if you hit Mhenlo with long-lasting degen you can actually kill him after the match "ends", due to his low health. Was funny to see :p (T/ ) 17:34, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::I believe the pre-cast enchantment is Blessed Aura. He starts putting up the others once you aggro him. --Kale Ironfist 18:04, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::::To Entropy: My Lightning Hammer did 5 damage when I hadn't Gaze of Centempt'ed him, afterwards... well, read my previous comment ^^' So I do assume he has PS / Prot Bond, or some special Mhenlo-monster-only Enchantment that reduces all damage to 5, but somehow doesn't reduce DShot damage. Ah well, not like I care much. He dies fast, so I'm happy --84.24.206.123 11:47, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::::He has an already cast prot spirit. Remove it, and he's done. [[User:Readem|'Readem]] (''talk''* ) 00:08, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::Wouldn't that be PBond then, since you cannot maintain Prot Spirit indefinitely. If you just sat around and watched he would recast it eventually...right? As to Anon above, well, I am not sure what happened for you. Might have something to do with the fact that my Dshot on a Flatbow comes from way outside aggro range and ignores armor...? I am thinking, Mhenlo is 55, right? I had Poison and Bleeding, for -7 degen, or 14 health/sec. If I dealt no damage with my bow, Mhenlo would die in about 4 seconds. If he had 45 hp, from Prot Spirit making it 5 damage, that would be 3 seconds approximately. But, he died in literally 2 or less seconds. So I am very sure, when I say that my shots didn't get reduced damage...meh...I will have to fight him again, I guess, to make absolutely sure. (T/ ) 00:14, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::He never casts it. The game merely gives it to him, and it lasts forever. Confirmed via GWW. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:16, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Here [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:20, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::...What? Perhaps you directed me to the wrong page, but that proves nothing. That only shows spectators healing players, and that is known already. What does that have to do with Mhenlo? All I see is one person saying "mhenlo gets permanent Prot Spirit". I see no screenshots for evidence, I see no backup of that assertation from devs, etc. (T/ ) 00:27, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::: Sadly I didn't screeny it, but he does cast Protective Spirit before the fight. You might want to change the note about fighting him though, I've fought him twice and he never activated Healing Breeze... If I remember correctly, the AI only uses healing breeze to counter degen. It also might be worth noting that he seems to stay a friendly npc longer than the other combatant. I guess ANet gave him more time to prebuff :/ Orcao 10:50, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::Leetness, mystery solved once and for all. Thanks! Though I wonder why no one sees him cast it during the fight...Also, Doppleganger does use Healing Breeze as a normal heal sometimes, so I dunno bout that. And, Mhenlo would not be much of a 55 without it... (T/ ) 22:12, 10 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::Are you sure? Set up a bar w/ just Healing Breeze and some skill for degen (like barbed spear) Doppel won't use Healing Breeze until you get him w/ bleeding. Both of my fights vs. Mhenlo finished almost instantly because he didn't use it. Orcao 16:05, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::::Yeh, check the talkpage of Doppleganger and related articles, other ppl have proved it in the past. (T/ ) 17:20, 12 September 2007 (CDT) If Mhenlo used Protective Bond, I believe normal hits would do less than 5 damage on him. I can confirm his health is definitely 55 as opposed to 105--I use a 55 build myself with Spoil Victor, and he has the same health as I do at 55, but more when I drop to 50 (SV kills him at that point). The Goron 17:18, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :Heh, Mhenlo used Protective Spirit on me after the battle, as well, but he never uses it during battle. At least we know it's on his skill bar. [[User:The Goron|'The Goron']] 22:45, 8 September 2007 (CDT) When I fought Mhenlo, I did normal damage to him for a time, and he had the regular amount of HP as most level 20 characters. Then I saw him cast mending, and my damage instantly dropped to 5. If I see this again I'll screenshot. :There are theories that has a "perma-prot spirit" on before battle. Identify it with Revealed Enchantment? Blaze 23:48, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's been mentioned here somewhere. I've also suggested the exact same thing, to use Revealed or Inspired Enchantment :P I am too lazy to test it out myself, since to be honest I have more important things to do...this started as a hobby for me, to collect the builds, not a serious project or anything. Most of the work is thanks to other users like The Goron. (T/ ) 05:50, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :::Screenshot to confirm Mhenlo uses protective spirit: http://img215.imageshack.us/img215/712/gw084ni2.jpg 82.217.163.199 19:31, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Hovering over it in Effects Monitor gives Prot Spirit for ~18 seconds or something, perfectly normal. (T/ ) 15:13, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Panaku is a Luxon, and Moebius Strike Since Panaku is part of the Raisu Palace mission, he must therefore have already completed Unwaking Waters, and if you complete the Unwaking Waters mission you can explore the other side without doing the mission (Eternal Grove, or Gyala Hatchery) I don't think that the note about Panaku's build being odd is really needed because of this fact.--Gigathrash 18:01, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :Wrong, you still need to do the followup to the 10,000 faction quest before you can enter the other side. --Kale Ironfist 18:04, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::Kale is correct, why do you think it's so hard to farm Rajazan's Fervor? See Talk:Cultist Rajazan anyways, I think it was Gares who tried and failed to leave from the Kurzick outpost directly into Unwaking Waters Explorable. (T/ ) 18:07, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::Besides, other people's elite don't make a whole lot of sense: Devona in presearing has Earthshaker when you can only cap that in the middle of Snake Dance, the Proph warrior henchies have "Charge!" when you can only cap it in Perdition Rock (in prophecies), so by your reasoning they've already been there as well without everyone else? --Gimmethegepgun 18:11, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::::It's true, let me get a screenie of my character's map, he hasn't even completed The Eternal Grove, but he has all the factions towns unlocked, be back in a few...--Gigathrash 18:15, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::::And Rurik has Hundred Blades, and Vatlaaw Doomtooth has Barrage, and Rogue Bull has Bull's Charge...I do not think they went to Hell's Precipice/Iron Mines of Moladune/Perdition Rock though. How did Rurik cap himself anyways? What's your point? Monsters and NPCs already having certain Elites is totally different from players having Elites. If you're a Luxon player then you should not have Moebius Strike unless you used an Elite Tome or "switched sides". Panaku is Luxon and uses Beguiling Haze throughout Factions. To have Moebius Strike, that means he either switched sides (doubt it, who would trust him?) or used an Elite tome. But a NPC using a human item...? Bit of a stretch...The fact that Panaku has never been seen with Moebius Strike before makes it strange. The other NPCs, could have gotten their Elites sometime in their travels. Theirs actually are possible. I'm just pointing out Panaku's is not really realistic. (T/ ) 18:22, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::::O rly? Screenshot or it didn't happen. (T/ ) 18:22, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Panaku is not Luxon, and besides, it's been 5 years since Factions' storyline. Surely that would have been enough time to cap a few extra Assassin elites? --Kale Ironfist 18:43, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Yeah, he's a Canthan, and besides, he's a really good sin (supposedly) so he could've just snuck in or something --Gimmethegepgun 18:50, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Ta da! ;P--Gigathrash 21:44, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :If you've done Defenders of the Forest, I'm not surprised by that picture at all. --Kale Ironfist 21:57, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::Entropy asked for proof that it can be done. I have provided it.--Gigathrash 22:00, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::Gotta give props for that, I tip my hat to you. The pages we have for the quests "Journey to Cavalon", "Journey to House zu Heltzer" have this huge note on them. WARNING you can ONLY get MOEBIUS STRIKE from the KURZICK SIDE after THE ETERNAL GROVE (emphasis added). So, I always thought you couldn't get thru to Vasburg by the Unwaking Waters side, because if you could the note would not only be wrong, but very misleading. This makes me happy, not only because you have admirably proved your case and won the argument, but because now I can play Factions on my Sin without having to worry anymore about how to get Moebius Strike without betraying my "Luxon-loving soul". Thanks much :) (T/ ) 15:18, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Now that I'm at work (and have internet access, having lost it at home due to council worker incompetency), you still have to complete Befriending the Kurzicks and possibly Defenders of the Forest to get across. Your Luxon-loving soul would still be tainted. --Kale Ironfist 19:34, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Well...#@$@^%@!%#$&%&, and I guess there really is no way to find something out unless you test it for yourself. I am sad :( (T/ ) 23:58, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Danika, Palawa Joko - Controversy Defeating one of their minions ends the match aswell, so it's easier to attack Brutus/Sheeba or a Minion of Joko instead... -- Torins (talk) 13:01, 26 August 2007 (CDT) O rly? I didn't know that...Wouldn't that make the match too easy though? They are only Level 10 and Danika can only heal so much. Thanks for the tip though. (T/ ) 17:41, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Ref: "Strategy: Killing a Minion ends the match, so kill one of them and ignore Joko." - not last night, it didn't. - c0c0c0 4 September 2007 :So you are saying that Mr. Torins way lying? I dunno what to say, coz I've never fought Joko myself, and for Danika I've always just killed her. Well, in any case I will change the Joko note. If someone could test Danika and perhaps Zho as well, that would be helpful. (T/ ) 16:49, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Nevermind, cross-referenced by another player, so this is correct. Killing Sheena, Brutus, Onyx, and Joko Minions no longer ends the match. :Someone still needs to test if killing Joe ends the match with Old Mac though! (T/ ) 17:01, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::Killing Joe ends the match, and he's level 20. Confirmed last night. Oh, also, The Great Zehtuka doesn't use Dust Trap even when constantly attacked with axe and bow. [[User:The Goron|'The Goron']] 21:52, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :::Thanks a lot! The only things left that need checking are: *Someone with Inspired Enchantment and Revealed Enchantment to see if Kisai has Air Attunement, because she should *Skillbars for Palawa Joko, skillbars for Joko's Minions. *Old Mac should have more skills; also, can someone say what type of Weapon he is using? It is not deducible from his skills alone. *Someone to check what Lo Sha's Elite is, and Elites for anyone who doesn't have one listed already. Thanks again for all your help (T/ ) 22:06, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Heh, np Entropy, and for the record: I have over 50 bison tokens and have never fought Joko...rare to the extreme. [[User:The Goron|'The Goron']] 23:46, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :I wonder if there is some hidden requirement or something, that seems very unusual... (T/ ) 16:49, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Almost done Kisai definitely doesn't use Air attunement for whatever reason, and I agree it's silly that she doesn't. Old Mac only used those 3 skills on me, and I forgot to check what weapon he uses. It seems that in both fights with more than one opponent (Danika and pals, and Joe and Mac), there is only one elite among the group, and each member has a reduced skillbar so that a normal player still has a chance of winning. Lo Sha's elite is listed, by the way... :P When I first started checking the skills, I didn't know which ones were 100%, and which ones were "if my memory is right...", so I made my own sheet, keeping track of which opponents I've verified against both your list and the GWW list (your page is far more accurate than theirs last time I checked, but it's been awhile). Here's the opponents I haven't completely verified yet: *Magni -- Didn't see Overbearing Smash, but I don't have a blocking skill in my build to check for it. *Danika and Co. -- Really dangerous to a 55/105 to stay in that fight very long *Devona -- Forgot to attack to verify Counter Blow, and she never used Death's Charge on me, but since it only heals when my health is more than hers...I'm a 55....it would never heal her :P *Ghostly Hero -- I rarely see him, haven't verified anything yet *Joko -- Never seen him. *Kilroy *Koss *Nika -- Confirmed all 4 of the listed skills, but GWW lists Shadow Refuge and Horns of the Ox as well...didn't live long enough to look for either *Norgu -- confirmed all but visions of regret (elite) *Orion Everyone else is correct to the very best of my knowledge. I used a Staff, Bow, and Axe against every opponent I verified, used 2-second spells to check for interrupts, enchantments, hexes, etc; anything I could think of to draw out hidden skills. [[User:The Goron|'The Goron']] 22:27, 16 September 2007 (CDT) Great job, and thanks much. So, the only things we really have left are: *What is Old Mac's weapon? *Magni - I dunno either, I'll remove it pending confirmation. *Devona - She does have Death's Charge, I am 100% sure because she did some sort of Shadow Step and that seems the most likely given her attributes. Counter Blow I am less sure, but still fairly likely; you know, the standard Backbreaker/Death's Charge/Counter Blow whatever build. *Someone really needs to see Joko. >.> *Danika and the Wallows are 100% correct to my best recollection. *Ghostly does have Cleave, Dshot/Savage, and Cyclone Axe. The rest are speculated but very likely. It's the same skills he usually uses in PvP. *Kilroy I have never seen so I can't vouch for him beyond being W/Mo. *Koss I know is Shock Axe, with Shock and Evis. Dunno about the rest but it's likely. *Nika would cycle through two Attack Chains to use HotO because Shattering Assault is also a Dual. Shadow Refuge you'd need to hurt her some first. Never fought for long so I dunno for sure. *I've never seen Visions of Regret on Norgu, but then again I never had any Adrenal skills either. *Orion I can vouch for everything - Fire Storm, Flare, Mark of Rodgort, Elemental Attunement, Aura of Restoration, Fire Attunement. Anything else I don't know. Anyway, thanks for helping out so much. If only I could get on GW and buy GWEN I'd help out more...all I can go on is my memory from the Sneak Peek Weekend, which is admittedly very good but a long time ago. (T/ ) 22:55, 16 September 2007 (CDT) I found that Palawa Joko uses Zoldark the Unholy's skillset for NFT, all minions got in were "FGJ!", and Final Thrust. 71.60.199.56 01:26, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Wait...I thought Zoldark the Unholy only used Monster skills? Thanks for the long-overdue info, though. (T/ ) 04:52, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :I went through this once with a spirit spam build, and encountered Joko. I lost of course, but i saw him use Order of Unholy Vigor before i realized he wasn't taking damage from my spirits, i then seitched targets to the pounded minion, only to die at their hands. I recall taking no damage from palawa joko, but i have no screenie to go off of or prove this, just memory. [[User:Uberxman1028|'Uberxman1028']] 07:16, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Build Request I'm not sure if i'm allowed to do this, i'm not really a regular to uploaded info to guildwiki, only using it...but can someone suggest an effective Dervish build for the tournement please, preferably with equipment suggestions? I've been looking around, and find many Mo, N, R and A builds, but no dervish builds at all.. :( --The end time is coming, for i am its herald. 22:05, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :There is nothing illegal about asking for help! :) Here is a very basic build that I can think of off the top of my head. D/A EDA Scythe Ninja 12 + 1 Earth Prayers, 12 + 1 + 1 Scythe Mastery, 3 + 1 Mysticism. You need to have some sort of Ebon Scythe for this to work. *If your foe uses dangerous Enchantments, like Mhenlo's Protective Spirit, then pre-cast Intimidating Aura before battle begins; it lasts 60 seconds. *If your foe has one particular dangerous skill, like Kahmu's Avatar of Balthazar, then Shadow Step to them as soon as combat starts and use Disrupting Dagger. Otherwise, save Death's Charge for a "comeback" maneuver. *Keep up Ebon Dust Aura. Even against caster foes, it allows you to easily use Signet of Malice whenever you need to remove Conditions. *Use Vital Boon + Signet of Pious Light for self-healing, as well as Victorious Sweep. :I really have no idea whether or not this will actually work, but it's a start I guess. All I know, is that Ebon Dust Aura is one of the easiest ways to defeat Magni the Bison as well as almost all the enemies who rely on Weapons. (T/ ) 22:47, 16 September 2007 (CDT) Thank you very much for the build Entropy, i will try it now ^^ the only reason i was worried it might be against the rules, is i was asking for help in your discussion tab for your profile page, i wasnt sure if that was allowed *sweatdrop* (EDIT:) i've tried the build, every single time i got to Magni, but the shear amount of damage he does beats me...must be bad luck, i blind him and he always hits twice for 297dmg T_T --The end time is coming, for i am its herald. 14:28, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :There really aren't any "rules" here...if you ask for help on something you'll get it. Discussion (ie. "Talk") is pretty free. :Humm, well, is it because Magni uses Purge Signet to eliminate Blind? Blind's 90% chance of miss means you really shouldn't be getting hit. One hit is really bad luck...two...well, that's messed up. I'm sorry you couldn't get better results. I am guessing, you could use Staggering Force and then equip a Bow. This would allow you to blind Magni from range, so he shouldn't get a hit in at all. You could also swap in a 1/2 second activation attack like Mystic Sweep. That would allow you to hit Magni with Blind before his hammer connects, and so he should miss. Remeber, I just came up with this on the spot, so...yeah...I can try again later to make a better build, but you will need to give me some time. (T/ ) 01:11, 21 September 2007 (CDT) Just thought i'd let you know, i used your build again, taking your advice and swapping in Mystic sweep, but i also changed Disrupting Dagger to "You move Like a Dwarf!", same attributes, and beat the tournement...Magni took a while, and quite a bit of timed usage of the shout, but in the end he couldnt keep blind off of him for more than maybe 2 or 3 seconds..most of which he spends on the floor thanks to the shout ^^ --The end time is coming, for i am its herald. 20:29, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :Well I am glad to hear that. It is always good to experiment for yourself and change builds. When something doesn't work, change it! That's what I always do..."You Move Like a Dwarf!" is a good skill but I was afraid the energy cost would be restrictive, since you don't have a whole lot into Mysticism. It is Cripple though, so I guess that's good. Nice thinking. (T/ ) 22:54, 22 September 2007 (CDT) Nika I'm not sure if you're still working and updating the NFT builds, but wouldn't the recent nerf to Black Lotus Strike render Nika's build useless? --Kalas Silvern 08:11, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :I'm not 100% sure, but I think that skill bar is wrong. I could have sworn she used black spider strike on me as well during the preview weekend.-- The Gates Assassin 22:39, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::Haven't played the NFT since preview came out so I have no idea. Change it if you want, your guess is as good as mine... (T/ ) 20:49, 9 January 2008 (UTC)